Blue Shifted
by exeditor
Summary: If I'm not supposed to be here, why am I in love? An alternate is dismayed by what she finds where she doesn't belong.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Shifted

* * *

Sweeping alarms echoed across the grounds as a small figure tore through the bushes and shrubs covering the estate. Red hair flapping in the breeze, the intruder's lithe body danced between the trees; dodging trunks and swinging down the gentle slope from branch to branch. Leaves floated in her wake, drifted for a moment, and then were blown crossways as the rotor wash from an unmanned helicopter swept them aside. 

"Shit," she muttered as she crashed through a bush and suddenly found herself careening down a washout full of huge boulders. Desperation, greed, and she'd been setup to boot. Not a good night, she thought as she felt her ankle snap on the last rock. The hillside flung her off, her body slamming against the ground in a heap. With a sharp breath and muffled scream, she pulled herself upright. Her leg screamed at her, pain jutting into her torso and making her entire body tingle. As she stood and wobbled back and forth, she pulled a hastily wrapped bundle from her pack.

Unwrapping it, she snapped open a circular aperture. Slightly taller than herself and trapezoidal, it sparked a few times, and then suddenly glowed a solid steady blue as a flat, dull glow filled the opening. She glanced back one last time then lurched through.

Meanwhile, in a lab filled with dust and acrid smoke, a blue-faced man gloated over two scared lab technicians. "With all due respect gentlemen," Dr. Drakken crowed, "It almost seems like you want me to have the Pan-Dimensional-Vortex-Inducer!" He smiled while tossing it up and down.

Shego yanked it from his hand. "You are NOT doing that again," she said with a scowl.

"Last time was an accident," he muttered then turned back to the scientists cowering beside a bulky machine connected to an empty doorway. "And what is that?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow, a touch of interest in his voice.

"Drakken, this is so not the time," Shego said rolling her eyes. "They hit the alarm, so the feds are probably a minute or two out. We need to move."

Without warning, blue arcs of energy sprung from the gaping doorway, dancing all over the lab. A moment later a blue glow filled the flimsy frame. "That's our cue Dr. D! Let's haul balls," Shego shouted.

She ran for the door, pulling a flabbergasted Dr. Drakken behind her. As Shego leapt through the hole in the ceiling she'd created, unbeknownst to her or Drakken a familiar looking slender body fell through the portal and collapsed on the floor.

"Goodness," the scientist said gently touching the fallen woman. "Kim Possible… is that you?"

* * *

Beep, beep, bee-boop. 

"Ugh, Wade, not now," Kim said yawning and rolling over in her sleeping bag. "We're already on a mission as it is."

"Yeah, but watching over a migrating wolf pack isn't exactly difficult. I can do it on remote," Wade replied. "Besides, considering the thermal scans I've been seeing you and Ron aren't exactly giving it your full attention." Kim blushed as she glanced down at Ron's arm around her bare midsection.

"Well, we haven't been able to go on a date in like a month, so can you blame us?" Kim said with a sheepish grin.

"Hey, it's none of my business," Wade said. "OK, here's the sitch since you haven't asked. There's been a break in at the PDVI lab…again."

"They have the absolute worst security in the world," Kim said rolling her eyes.

"Tell me about it," Ron muttered.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't want to wake you up baby," Kim said.

"Well, sounds like we need to go anyhow, right?" he said giving Kim a peck on the cheek. "Nothing can stop a Stoppable right?"

"Or a future Stoppable," Kim said returning his kiss. "Glad you figured out a new catch phrase for me." She smiled and kissed him again. He grinned and stroked her face.

"Hey, come on guys, we've got a mission," Wade pleaded. "Not now, and not with the kimmunicator on and transmitting. Again. Besides, there's also some massive weirdness that the science team wants you personally to take a look at."

Kim rolled hers eyes and exhaled in frustration, then yanked her nearby clothes into the sleeping bag. Stiff breezes buffeted the sides of the tent, and Kim shivered in the night air even under her freshly donned coat as she exited. Ron followed her and breathed deeply, inhaling the fresh early evening mountain air. He sighed. A wolf's howl that would have sent shivers through his spine a year ago simply reaffirmed his existence now; a primal urge traipsed up his back and he howled in return. Kim rolled her eyes. He winked at her.

"I don't think that's quite up to lupine standards," she said with a lopsided grin.

"The pack calls," he said roguishly.

"Awhooo!" Rufus whistled from his pocket.

"Hurry up with the tent 'Wolfman' Stoppable," she said, taking his hand and headed down the short path to the tiny helicopter that waited for them. It had been an engagement gift to the both of them from Global Justice, and had greatly simplified Kim's ride situation, at least after Kim had gotten certified to fly it.

Yet another thing that made her think that not setting a date for the wedding was holding them back. She hadn't been kidding about a month without any real private time with Ron, and to be honest she'd taken the wolf watch as a kind of vacation. It wasn't a worry for Ron; he'd waited for her to come around for fifteen years, so time wasn't much of an issue for him. However, for Kim it was a different story. Not just placating relatives, but a genuine desire to tie the knot. She was nineteen, and though that was still young she took risks that made her think about the future and take her relationships more seriously than, say, Bonnie the class mattress. She grinned at the jab in her thoughts.

"Got it Kim," Ron said as he hefted the tent on his shoulders. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up as she went through the preflight checklist. He hopped aboard, and with a whir of rotor blades, Team Possible-soon-to-be-Stoppable took flight.

* * *

Taking a break on Red Blossoms. That's going to be the main story, so don't expect more than a few chapters of this fluff. However, it won't be updated nearly as often (I'm shooting for 10,000+ words per chapter on RB, so figure once a month), and I do like fluff… 


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter in this little bon-bon of fluffy goodness. Enjoy.

* * *

Once a bride. 

I was once a bride. I was beautiful. Flowers trailed behind me and drifted to the floor, and I was happy.

A girl groaned and tried to lift her head. Aching muscles and a heavier than it should be sheet held her down.

"Ah, I see you're awake, my dear imposter," a stern fatherly voice said. She turned her head to try and see who'd spoken, but shocks of pain made her drop her head back to the pillow. "Don't try to move," the voice said, a touch of concern riding on it.

"Who are you?" a strange, familiar voice said, and she tried to see, since it was so…hers? A recording? Where was she?

"I'm…Kim. Kim Possible," she replied.

"No, I am. Who are you really?" A figure appeared over her like a mirror and she squinted in confusion. It was her, but softer, her face unlined and although confused, unafraid.

"You're me…" she said. She stared at her doppelganger. Her hair was the same shade, only slightly shorter and less dirty, she was sure of that. A bath had been the last thing on her mind for the last year or so.

Footsteps. "So, the sitch, what is it KP?" Not him. Not here, not anywhere.

"Ron?"

"Bwahuh? KP…?"

She leapt off the bed and grabbed him, hugging him tightly and kissing him as hard as she could. His lips were the same, his breath, his body against hers, and the taste of his mouth. She felt tears rolling down her face; she knew it wasn't him, but she didn't care. As tight as she clasped him, it still wasn't enough to shake what she knew was real. Gradually, she let go. The bed frame supported her and she dared not to glance up at him, for her emotions would get the better of her again. Sinking slowly to the floor, she began to cry.

Ron couldn't move for a second or two. The shock of the girl who looked just like Kim suddenly jumping out of the bed and onto him was too much and he simply stood there and stared at her. Feeling self conscious, he walked over to stand by Kim; putting his hand on the small of her back, he looked around confused. "KP, what's going on?"

"I don't know," she replied. "Doctors, what-who is she?"

They explained how Dr. Drakken had crashed into their lab and stolen the PDVI, then how a spontaneous wormhole had materialized in the non-vacuum portal matrix; at least they simply stated that had happened, since they couldn't really explain it for the life of them. Kim and more so Ron simply nodded, both having lost them at "non".

"Say, let's pretend that I have no idea what you're…OK, I have no idea what you're talking about," Ron said.

"The non-vacuum portal matrix is a gateway to other dimensions that utilizes the PDVI to open wormholes to other dimensions," the husky scientist with a beard said.

"Let me tell you, it was quite a surprise for somebody to stumble through," the other man in a lab coat said, raising an eyebrow and jumping in front of his colleague.

"And the reason for that is simple," the larger man said.

"See, there has to be someone on the other side transmitting for us to receive anything," the smaller man interjected.

"We only have the ability to receive at this point in time-"

"So we were hoping somebody in another dimension might be able to send transmissions through or something."

"Not that we could do anything with them-"

"But it would be really cool."

"I'm guessing you guys paid for this with a federal grant, right?" Ron said snarkily. Kim covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"Of course," they said in unison.

"Excuse me…can somebody tell me where I am and what year it is?" Everyone turned back to the other Kim who'd risen from the floor to stand while holding a trembling hand on the edge of the bed. Ron quickly went to steady her, eliciting an envious brow furrowing from his Kim.

"It's 2005, and you're in a Colorado research facility, at least until we can decide what to charge you with," she snapped. Ron gave her a quizzical look, but she ignored him.

"I'm not a bitch here, am I?" the other said.

"Uh, no, but, um, seriously, where are you from?" Ron stammered, still quite confused.

"Middleton," she replied. "Same as you." Then pointing at Kim, "And you."

* * *

"Do we have a lock?" 

"No, my liege."

"You are no longer necessary. Please go die now."

"Yes, my lord." The lab coat-clad underling slunk out of the ornate, broad, round throne room, his head hung low.

"Nice going Steve," a guard at the door muttered to him as he left.

"Bite me, Tom," he replied as he drew a gun and pointed it at his head as he exited.

As a shot echoed in the hallway beyond the closed doors of the courtroom, a youngish and slender man with a haughty expression sighed. She'd escaped his grasp. Oh, but her tantalizing auburn hair, her firm body and perky breasts had been so close to his grasp. Damn the man, he thought. Oh wait, I'm the man, and he smiled.

"Am I the man?" he asked aloud. He glanced around. "Hello, not talking to myself here!"

"Oh certainly!"

"You the man!"

"You are so the man, my man!"  
"So the man, my lordship!"

Well if I'm the man, why can't I capture this one girl, he thought. His face turned to a pout and his "advisors" trembled in fear. Then they grew expressions of hope as his face lit up.

"I know," he said. "I'll go after her myself!"

The expression of hope became expressions of honest, absolute joy as they clapped while smiling wide smiles.

"Excellent plan my lordship!"

"Fantastic idea my king!"

"Brilliant as always, Lord Wally the first!"

King Wally smiled at his own cleverness. Why couldn't his head scientists think up plans as well as he could? I'll have them executed when he returned from retrieving his bride, he thought. That will show them.

Er, their replacements.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya know, sometimes you just get tired of a good thing; that's what writer's block is. Been awhile, not that anybody's noticed or anything.

* * *

They sat around the cheap table in the dimly lit break room. Though she tried not to, Kim couldn't help but stare at her doppelganger. Everything about her was the same, from her physical features down to the way she sat, her legs cocked to the side, crossed at the ankles. And sidelong glances at Ron who tried to pretend he didn't notice her attention. 

"So, um, Kim," he began, "What's your dimension like? Was there, like, a huge war or something?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," the visiting Kim said.

"Why not?" the local Kim asked. She got a slight glare in answer, and returned the same in kind.

"Hey, hey… now," Ron said sensing the tension between the two. "As much as it would turn me on, I don't want a cat fight between my fiancé and her twin."

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed turning to give him a sharp look then noticing his lopsided grin. She turned to herself, a contrite expression on her face. "Ack. Kim- boy that feels weird. Kim, I'm sorry I've been so random. This is just so strange."

"I know, I've been feeling…conflicted," her double replied. "About…"

"Ron and I? Did you feel the same way about- oh. I'm sorry…" Kim reached over and put her hand on her twin's shoulder as the girl began to tear up. With the tears eventually came sobs, and Kim hug herself tightly as the other Kim cried hard and long. Ron felt out of sorts, but reached over and put his hand on the back of her head and stroked her hair. It was what he'd done for Kim numerous times before, and it seemed the right thing to do. After all, this was Kim. Sort of.

Finally she sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Reddened, they looked back up at Kim and Ron as the couple withdrew and favored her with a joint sympathetic gaze. "It was Drakken," she began. "The night of the prom, I went with this…this bastard…" Her face contorted into a vicious grimace and she ground her fingers in her palm as she clenched her fists. "His name was Eric, at least I thought it was." The listening Kim scowled; she knew whom, or more accurately what, her look-alike was talking about.

"Punk pretty boy. I didn't trust him from the moment I set eyes on him," Ron said with a frown.

"And I was too wet to think straight," Kim added, eliciting an facial twitch from her fiancé.

"I know what you mean," the other Kim said. "It was a perfect night, you know? And going so good until Ron…" She wiped her eyes and steadied herself. "Until Ron barged in with some wild tale about Diablo-bots going on a rampage. I wanted to believe him, but Eric was incredulous. Like an idiot, I disregarded Ron and told him to beat it. That was it. Ron went off on me about how I was blowing him off for some pretty boy, and I lost my top. I told him to stop being jealous and making stuff up, that I'd never be more than friends with him anyhow." Kim winced at that; she realized the way Ron felt for her when they were tied up together in the Bueno Nacho headquarters, and how devastating it would have been to the alternate-Ron to hear that from her. She glanced at Ron and noticed that his face had paled slightly.

"As the night went on," she continued, "Eric was such a _swell _guy. That changed, fast. As we left, Drakken's goons grabbed us. Actually, just me really. Eric shook hands with them after he help them tie me up. It was the first time of many that I'd be unpleasantly surprised that night. By the time we arrived at BN headquarters, it was all over. Drakken's robots had swept the world. He made me watch as city after city fell to his minions. A day later it seemed that the world was conquered."

Then she smiled a little. "It was not to last. After the initial shock, NATO armed forces responded swiftly and violently. They traced Drakken's signal, and soon had him fighting a defensive battle to keep bombers away from Bueno Nacho HQ. Being closer to conquering the world than he ever had before and still losing cost him his sanity. He started to go a little crazy. Shego had slipped out shortly after the first bombing run managed to penetrate his defenses, and Ron had managed to slip in unseen amongst the chaos."

"It was the last straw. When he saw Ron coming to save me, Drakken lost it. He grabbed a gun from a dead henchman and shot him."

* * *

Within the huge fortress, Prince Wally strutted towards the research wing of his enormous palace flanked by four men each wearing the seal of Rodeghan. Not men really. Men were prone to weakness, or worse, morals. The House of Rodeghan had been all but eradicated after a bit of nastiness with them over the rulings of a long dead king. Of course, Wally didn't care much about the past, only that his cyborg guards were loyal beyond peer. They never complained about long hours or bringing him sweet young things from the surrounding city for him to have a bit of fun with. 

Servants scraped and bowed as he passed, desperate to not be noticed by the unstable little man. He twisted his mustache and pretty much stared forward, occasionally glancing to see if there were any new and pretty maids, but mostly ignoring them. With a sweeping motion, he waved the guards stationed outside the laboratory aside. The scientists inside greeted him profusely, bowing and scraping. Now this was something he was used to, though the sincere appearance of their genuflecting should have been a warning. However, he wasn't terribly perceptive, and their genuine happiness simply didn't register.

The word was that his lordship, Emperor Wally the First and Most High, was interested in personally attempting to follow after Kim the Red. That was what she was called with some reverence. Kim Possible, as she had called herself, had suddenly appeared in the midst of a state dinner for the governors of the various continents. With her slender form and fierce auburn hair, she had instantly smote Lord Wally. He had tried to woo her by subtle means, but something had kept her distant to him. After a while she gained an understanding of the world the king ruled and how he governed. Immediately, she had formed a resistance group and almost swayed Princept Barkin, Commander of His Highness' Planetary Artillery to her side. Were it not for a cyborg assassin, they would have succeeded. As the person to come the closest to overthrowing the lineage of the House of Walls, Kim the Red was still thought of fondly in the week since her maddened dash through the country and subsequent escape into the ether by strange means.

Parts of her apparatus had been found and brought in a week ago. Though several researchers had been tortured and killed, the lab had barely begun to understand the workings of the device. With the aforementioned pressures, they worked feverishly to find its secrets and had been rewarded with a halting and intermittently functional gateway to where they assumed she had gone. Even now it sputtered and spat blue sparks every which way, occasionally igniting the carpeting.

"Well?" Lord Wally said, a raised eyebrow stating everything. A bearded scientist nodded and gestured towards to the jury-rigged portal, held together with various lengths of wire, rope, and wishful thinking. "It's about time."

"Simply step through my lord," the scientist said.

"And you will exit wherever Kim the R- er, Miss Possible did," another smaller and clean shaven man continued.

Lord Wally, who in a few moments would be forever known as Wally the Un-missed and various other less than flattering names, stepped into the blue glow that filled the aperture.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeri 2.0: I wanted a sudden, shocking event, and Ron being shot was a simple way to do it; in other words, lazy writer syndrome.

* * *

"Oh my," the scientist said. 

"Indeed," his smaller mustachioed partner replied.

"Did he come from the same dimension?" the first asked.

"It seems that way."

"Friend-"

"Or foe?"

"Hard to say-"

"But we shouldn't take risks. Shut the-"

"The shield wall? Way ahead of you."

* * *

Mid-flight over the Rockies the other Kim slept soundly; sound enough to keep her counterpart and beau amused with rather loud snoring. 

"Tell me I don't do that," Kim said.

"Naw, you just snort a little," Ron said.

"I do _not_ snort," Kim replied facing Ron with an indignant expression on her face.

"OK," he said, rolling his eyes theatrically. However, he couldn't keep a smile from escaping. Kim elbowed him in the ribs; Ron responded by launching his own assault.

"Stop it! I'm flying!" she shrieked, but giggled just the same.

"Muh?" Her twin blinked a couple times and stared at them bleary eyed; Ron was practically on top of Kim, and he had his hand up her shirt in a full-on tickle attack. Half awake, she frowned and rolled over to face out the window of the chopper.

"Well, that was awk-weird," Ron said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Kim said.

"It doesn't matter," her other self mumbled. It was awkward even without the inadvertent public groping; after all, the only other spot for a passenger was directly behind and between the pilot and co-pilot seats. "No big." She hugged herself, and kept her face away from the two so they wouldn't see the tears start.

Thankfully, the flight was a short one, a quick hop back to Middleton, and a touch-down at the airport. Waiting to greet them were several university representatives who were eager to meet with Kim about her plans for college. Much like a star athlete got hookers thrown through his bedroom window, Kim had been pressured by every college and university in the tristate area for enrollment. However, they were a bit taken aback by the duplicate show they were given when the two Kims disembarked.

"Gentlemen, please, the future Mrs. Stoppable is too tired for interviews," Ron said, holding his hands up to push through the stunned interviewers. The three of them passed the gauntlet unscathed and proceeded to a waiting car, a familiar red, low slung sedan.

"Daddy!" the extra Kim cried, leaping into a rather confused Dr. Possible's arms.

"Uh, Kim, is there something you'd like to tell me?" he said, staring at the girl he was pretty sure was his daughter.

* * *

"Sorry about that shock at the airport," the outland Kim said with a wan smile. She glanced back at the man she _knew_ was her father yet wasn't. It frustrated her. She knew he was her father, but he wasn't. It wasn't really him; in her reality, her father hadn't survived Drakken's Mind Drill . What was she doing here? What was her purpose, how was she allowed to be here, why was fate torturing her like this? She trembled as she tried poorly to hold back her tears. Ron patted her on the back as the resident Kim held her hand. 

"Well, miss, given the circumstances, you technically are my daughter," Dr. Possible replied.

"And mine," her and her twin's mother chimed in. "Dear, at least stay here. Just for a little while."

"Cool, now we have twin sister's," Jim piped up.

"Just like us," Tim continued. It was too much; the other Kim lurched over and clasped them both in a big hug, so happy to see them after so long, and let her tears flow again. A family with a new member, a duplicate of one already there but soon to leave. Perhaps a this was what both needed; a way for the family who loved her to keep her, for her to return to what she'd lost, and at the same time for her to begin a new family.

No.

She was one person, not two. Kim sniffed, and pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I should be stronger than this."

"Kimmy cub," her erstwhile father began.

"Kimberly, we all understand," Mrs. Possible continued. "We love you just as if you were our daughter; that is what you need to hear, isn't it?"

"But I know I'm not," she said. "I'm not your daughter. I'm someone else's child, someone else's love, and nothing I do here can bring the people I love back. Even if for all intents and purposes you are them, you aren't; not really."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, and glanced at her not-parents. "I know you love Kim, but she's Kim, not me." She gestured at her double, who'd rested her hand on her shoulder. "I love Ron, but it's too late even if I do realize it now. My Ron's dead, and nothing I do can bring him back, no matter how much I wish it were true."

Ron felt a chill. Her saying that made it more clear that in another life he wasn't alive, and he felt footsteps on his grave.

The doppelganger stood and made her way to the picture window in the living room, laying herself down on the couch. She rested her chin on her hands, and stared out into the night, unsure of where she belonged, unsure of her place anymore. She had lost herself in fighting, in rebellion, and in wild abandon in the arms of the willing. A fractured and twisted life was hers, and this world made her ill with confusion. It was too easy, too complacent, and seeing it made her feel cheated out of a better life.

She clenched her eyes, and as many times that day in as many months since she'd last cried, she once more descended into tears.

* * *

"I demand that you let me out of here this instant!" 

God, would he ever shut up, Jake thought. The whiny brat had been raising a stink ever since he'd arrived. Why did I get stuck with freak watch tonight?

"Yeah, whatever bub," he said, and nursed his cup of coffee.

"Listen here peasant, I am the master of my armies, leader of the empire, chief among my subjects," the man shouted, "and by Jove, as Lord Ronald Stoppable the First, monkey master of Tai Shin Peqwar, I shall have your hide!"

Author's note: Psyche!


	5. Chapter 5

As usual, thanks for the reviews. I treasure the kind words. They keep me from climbing a clock tower. (I kid.)

* * *

"Well Kimmie-cub, you can stay here tonight," her farther said. "No need for you two to try and head back to your apartment in Go City at this time of night. Ah. . . Kim? You can take the couch in the den. It's comfy." 

"That's fine, thanks," Kim said. She was taken aback; an apartment? Together? Before they're even married? Geez, I hadn't realized we'd been that close. Or that I'd been that oblivious to how Ron felt towards me, or a hundred other things.

"Thanks daddy," his daughter replied.

"Just. . . keep the noise down this time, OK?" he continued.

"DADDY!" she exclaimed, her face turning slightly pink along with Ron's, who suddenly found a picture over the fireplace quite fascinating.

"Hey, the three months you two were dating before you moved in together was. . . awkward enough, what with finding Ron in the kitchen WAY too early for him to have gotten here from his house in the morning, let alone the 'bad dreams' you had," her mother said. Kim said nothing, and simply turning a deeper shade of red.

"It's OK Kim, you don't have to be embarrassed. It's probably what I would have done," her twin said with a shrug of her shoulders and a wan smile.

With a few more jabs and innuendos, the Possible and Stoppable clan took to their beds save one. Kim sat on the living room couch. She stroked it absentmindedly as she thought about what could have been. . .

* * *

"A date. . ." he said looking at her expectantly. "Not that I'm asking," he'd said abruptly when she had hesitated in surprise. 

"No, of course not, 'cause we're friends and that would be. . ."

"Awk-weird?"

"That's the word, awk-weird," she said to cover herself, and gave a half-hearted grin.

God, if only she'd realized. He's meant it; he'd wanted to her to have come as his date. Hell, at the wedding she'd even caught the bouquet, and he'd caught the garter; if that hadn't been a sign. . . Ron had been pretty embarrassed when he realized what he had to do since it was a mixed wedding with other rituals besides Jewish ones, although she'd suspected that other people in attendance had thought they'd made a cute couple. This was confirmed when all the single guys besides Ron had given a knowing glance amongst themselves and taken a stride back when the bride had thrown it.

"Come on Ron," she'd teased when he hesitated, and with a devilish look, "Just pretend I'm Shego."

That had brought a smile to his face as he theatrically slid the garter up her leg with a mock naughty smirk; she'd felt a tingle when he'd done so.

* * *

She laid back on the couch, her emotions overwhelming her. Finally she could let them out, could allow them to sweep over her. Soft footsteps went unnoticed as she sobbed against the cushions of the sofa. 

"Kim?" his voice spoke, though it wasn't really him. She sniffled and wiped her face.

"Yeah?"

"Are you OK?"

"I'm Kim Possible," she said in a mock serious tone, "I can do anything."

"Kim. . ." Ron said, sitting next to her and putting a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"I'm fine," she said. "You should be in bed with. . . with. . . with your fiance."

He gave a short laugh, then realized she'd put more spite in her words than she'd meant to. "Sorry," he said, with an apologetic tone. He rubbed her shoulder meaningfully, full of pity at what she'd gone through. She turned to him; it was Ron's face, Ron's body, it was Ron, and she leaned in to kiss him, so wanting it to be him she felt his lips touch hers for an instant, stiffen, and then pull back.

"I'm sorry," he said standing. "I didn't mean it like that." She'd confused him; not like that was hard to do, but she hadn't meant to.

"I shouldn't have done that, shouldn't be here," she said, but then with a pained and questioning expression she looked at Ron, her Ron, and continued, "but where do I belong?"

Having no answers for her, Ron shrugged and shook his head as he slowly rose from her side.

* * *

"He's in sector 7-G! All units converge!" 

His last moments of consciousness ended as he called out, the guard slumped to the floor from the lightening kick he'd received from the lanky but broad-shouldered blond man who hurried on down the hallway. He dashed around the corner, right into a pair of scientists who'd been rushing to safety at the sounding of the alarms. Knocking carried files and glasses and the two of them out of his way, he moved on, slamming against the wall at the next corner.

No one holds the master of Tai Shin Peqwar captive, he thought as he sidled along the wall towards what appeared to a be an exterior door. He gingerly tried the lock and let a small smile escape as the bolt slowly ratcheted open and a sliver of warm, natural light shown through the doorway.

* * *

Shego snored. Loud. Far too loud for a one Drew Lipsky to have a decent night's sleep in her bed. He shuffled sleepily down the hall, trailing a bed sheet to cover himself. How had it come to this, he wondered. The days and weeks since the attempt were a blur. Capture, escape, flight, and finding themselves stuck in a miserable little hovel in a rainy, well, rainier, part of Washington state. The week of eating tinned meat until Shego had gotten fed up and gone fishing. 

He'd stared at the fish fillet, a little nervous about the green fire Shego had enveloped and flash cooked it in; he'd never been quite sure what to make of her powers. Sure, the rational scientist in him knew it wasn't dangerous (as long as he stayed on her good side), and she didn't walk around setting off Geiger counters, but still. . . And then she pick up her piece and treated it in the same way. With a quick blow across it to cool it down, she smiled predatorily and wolfed it down. He'd watched her a little disturbed. Shego had usually ate somewhere else, and seeing that she ate food like that- that blasted buffoon sidekick of. . . HER. . . put him off a little bit. She noticed him staring.

"Whhrt?" she'd said with her mouth full, and he'd smiled. For a moment she'd looked like a girl he'd known a long time ago in a different life.

"You got a little something right. . . here," he'd said, and reaching over, dabbed at her cheek. They were both tired, hungry, wet, and irritable, none of which was conductive of Shego taking any joking. His hand touching her face was a good couple of strides beyond anything she'd ever considered appropriate or not Drakken-goes-ouch worthy. Maybe it was the tiredness or the good food, but she hadn't move to take his arm off at the shoulder.

She _had_ slapped him, but it wasn't as hard as he'd thought it would be, or the reaction she'd thought she'd have. She'd returned her attention to her food, keeping one eye on him the whole time.

Later that night, he'd sat by the round stove staring at it for a long time. Finally, he took off his trademark blue lab coat, and tossed it in the fire. "Shego," he'd said turning around to face her side of the cabin, "don't call me Dr. Drakken anymore."

"Whatever," she'd pretend mumbled. She'd been half asleep, but when he threw his jacket into the stove she'd come fully awake, and not just because of the noisy crackling of the cheap coat as it burned.

As he turned in, he'd thought he heard her whisper, "Goodnight Drew."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews, especially from someone whom I cribbed a little bit of Kim's. . . personality from.

* * *

Interlude: 

A slim figure ran across a prehistoric plain chased by several large boars.

"Stop, oh stop, I command you!" he shrieked, panting and stumbling as he ran his torn clothes trailing behind him.

* * *

Wake up at noon, breakfast still warm. That was Mom. Kim groaned; she'd pulled herself from the couch at her not-brothers' prodding, only to find out that her erstwhile twin had already left with. . . him. Another boondoggle at the PDVI lab; most likely following up about the missing item and gathering information to find. She desperately wished she could join them, that she could say "what's the sitch?" to a bright-eyed little kid sitting in front of a computer monitor. 

She slowly ate some of her eggs and bacon, then dumped the rest down the disposal. Hunger had left her a long time ago; her gaunt face, especially compared to her counterpart, showed this.

"Kim, you should eat more," a feminine voice said.

"Mom, I-" Kim began to pout, but caught herself. "Sorry. I'm just not hungry ma'am."

"Kim, you can call me mom. It's alright," Kim's Mom said, then smiled. "Really."

Kim smiled, thanking her with her eyes.

"How are you doing?" her "mom" said, abruptly staring at her with a more serious expression. She stirred her coffee and took a sipped as she waited for Kim's reply.

"I don't know. Everything? Should I even be here? Why didn't I evaporate when Drakken fired that weird beam at me? Why did I get sent to that other weird dimension first? If there's already a Kim here, is it right for me to stay?" She turned away as she continued.

"Why did things work out for her and not for me?"

* * *

Ah, the brisk night air. I feel. . . monkey-fied. The one and only true master of monkey kung-fu stretched his arms out, his feet resting in a lotus position. Wind blew across his bare chest and he faced the moon. It was full, a bright glowing ball in the sky. There was nothing holding him, no mastery of the world to tie him down, no responsibility to the dojo, nor to his shrew of a wife, Yori. He was free. 

For a minute more he rested, and then leapt to his feet, swinging his arms in as he did so and flipping into the "picking-bananas-at-dawn" stance. No rest for the holy. The monkey master must be in motion, for he is a wave upon the sea of life. That was one of things Master Sensei had always said, though Ron had usually foolishly paid more attention to the curves of Yori's gi during lessons. At least they had sunk in subconsciously.

He walked for a while down the rough dirt road, then glancing behind him, decided to roam a little farther afield. The tall grass swished around him; he moved through it as he'd been taught, not leaving a single pair of knotted blades or crumpled stalks. He was one with the earth, and moved along it with swiftness, glancing back every now and then, waiting for the inevitable whipping of helicopter rotors. They came soon enough, though not from the direction he'd expected. He hugged the ground as the helicopter flew low over his head, and kept his eyes on it as it passed.

His tongue caught in his throat as he caught a glimpse of the purple and green insignia painted on the side of the craft.

It couldn't have been. . . Could it?

* * *

"Landing clearance approved, over," 

"Roger tower, over and out," Kim said. They smoothly transitioned from their tight holding pattern and settled on the asphalt near several ground hugging structures. Two familiar scientists hurried towards them.

"Miss Possible! Miss Possible!" the two men called as they ran.

"Think they're gonna have trouble remembering to call you Mrs. Stoppable?" Ron whispered to her. Kim smiled, and not just at the joke; it warmed her to know that Ron was as ready as she was though just as tied to career, school, and missions.

"What's the situation gentlemen?" Kim said, slapping her flight gloves in her hands and tried to look mildly exasperated about having been called to the lab again in the same week.

"It's your friend," the bearded scientist replied, and as Kim and Ron raised an eyebrow, "er, fiance."

"Not really him of course," the smaller of the pair sputtered.

"OK, stop," Ron said, holding up his hands. "I'm guessing somebody else popped through the gateway, and that he has blond hair, brown eyes, kinda lanky, about my height, build, and everything else. Am I warm?"

The two lab coat wearing men glanced at each other. "Yes!" they said in unison.

"You don't know how fabulous this is for us," the larger of the two said.

"Absolutely, this proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that we can receive extra-dimensional signals and even matter!" his mustachioed counterpart chirped.

"I smell a grant!" the other said, and high-fived his friend.

"Ugh," Kim said, rubbing her eyebrow.

Kim and Ron followed the two men as they turned and motioned them into the base. Rubble was strewn around in places and charred, blackened surfaces evident of an explosion plastered a few walls. There were several sitting on the floor people being treated for wounds. What happened here, Kim wondered. She took in the carnage and shook her head. Could this lab get anymore accident prone? She knelt by a security guard with a black eye and a bloody chin who smiled gamely and waved her off. She smiled back and returned to Ron's side.

They continued towards the PDVI wing of the large complex, passing more devastation as they moved along. As they reached the sector in question, Kim and Ron noticed a strange smell in the air. The question on both of their minds was answered as they stepped through the doorway. All of the equipment in the lab gave off an acrid, yellow smoke that drifted about and lay close to the floor, trailing around their shoes as they entered. Kim glanced at the former portal and grimaced; it lay in pieces around its previous location, pieces of it embedded into the wall in some spots.

"I take it not much else is coming through?" she said pointing at the unit.

"True, at least for now," the larger scientist said.

"Well, no worries then, right?" Ron said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Who is he?" Kim said.

"Well, it appeared to be your friend, as he said," the bearded scientist said.

"Much more physically capable of course," his friend continued.

"Hey!" Ron said, indignant.

* * *

"If it was her..." He still waited, hunkered down in the grass. Why, he could not say. It was irrational, it was stupid, it went against every ingrained and torture-tested instinct in his body. But Ron watched the sky for the purple and green chopper to return.

* * *

Short? Yeah, but I want to keep this fresh in people's heads. 


	7. Chapter 7

Well, that last one was pretty short, so I have to make this chapter longer right? We'll see. This seems to be my most popular story and I enjoy writing it, so I'll keep working on it. Red Blossoms was going to be my main deal, but it's coming to me a little harder.

* * *

"Ugh?" 

"Urr. . ."

Two what could be called men with heavy brows gawked at the slumbering thin man resting in the recess of the cave. For the benefit of the reader, we shall portray their speech in more elegant terms. The conversation shall be picked up here; you, dear reader, haven't missed much, as Gorack was complaining to Voople about how his mate constantly nags him about leaving mammoth skins to dry near the baby.

"I say, what is it?"

"It looks like a monkey, but it's far too large."

Wally, once Lord Wally the First, slept unaware of his viewers. He sucked his thumb, and dreamed he was chasing a red haired goddess as she ran naked through his garden.

"Do you think it would taste good?" Gorack said.

* * *

For the wind was at his back, and the strength flew from him as the stunning glow faded from his form; he fell to earth and looked to Kim, but stunned, he made no move towards her; her body lay unmoving while he'd fought Monkeyfist. Breathe in, out, and let the tears fall as they may. He rose then crawled to her, her broken body, her blood staining him as he held her shuddering with tears streaming down his face; letting the scream come- 

"KIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM!" Ron threw himself upright, startling several crows who'd taken an interest in his still form.

She was dead. That was the way things were. She hadn't flown overhead; she lay in the ground outside Middleton in a small unmarked grave. There was a far more elaborate marker in the middle of Middleton Public Cemetery as a well as a statue in Middleton Park, but the real site was known only to the Possibles and Ron to keep Kim's enemies from desecrating it.

How long had he been sleeping? Ron wasn't sure, but it couldn't have been for more than a few minutes. We watched the moon for a moment, calmly touching the scar that ran along his side. It ran from his stomach to his left shoulder; a present from a deceased kung-fu master.

_I'm not really dead Ron. You know that._

"Shut up."

_Come now, you know that's as likely as you becoming the happy-go-lucky teenager you were, instead of a murderer._

"Go to hell."

_Hell? Hell, my lad, is being trapped in spirit within your vacuous mind. Ugh. "Oh why did she have to die? I loved her so, boo hoo!"_

"I control you, shut up."

_Oh, that is rich. You control ME? I own you Ron Stoppable; you, monkey emporer of the world and commander of legions know better than that. Without me, you would've spent your life working at Bueno Nacho, living with your parents, and pining for a long dead girlfriend forgotten by the rest of the world except for an occasional pigeon taking a shit on her rusting statue. Instead, I made you the ultimate ruler. So you had to break a few eggs and the Geneva Convention. What matters is that you rule the WORLD Ron, and I, _I**_guided you there!_**

His scream of frustration filled the air, startling a coyote on a nearby hill who responded with a long, high pitched howl.

* * *

"You hear something?" Bob said. 

"Coyotes," Frank replied. "You got to loosen up." He turned back to his monitor. This shift would **never** end with Bob the Twitch as his partner. The guy was a nervous wreck; one too many run-ins with various super villains. He'd been transferred from the Area 51 after a giant poodle attack, and before that he'd been a watchman at some facility that tested mind altering devices. He'd shown Frank the plasma burns he'd gotten there during a break in; Frank just wished he hadn't shown him during his lunch. At the cafeteria. With everybody staring at him and Frank.

Those were some wild sounding coyotes though, he thought.

* * *

Well, this is boring, Kim thought. She turned off the TV. 200 channels, and nothing on. One thing had stayed the same. Actually, everything had stayed the same. Her mother in the kitchen somehow the perfect June Cleaver right after pulling a twelve hour shift at the hospital, her brothers blowing something up in the backyard apparently as an explosion shook the house and bits of plastic flew by the window. 

Well, they were older, but not much. Only a little more than a year, same as her. That was the rub. In her year, she'd gone through hell; her counterpart had been in heaven. Kim could see the differences between them in a moment, and she knew everyone else could. It made meeting people awkward. For instance, Monique and Felix had come over to see her at Kim insistence. They had stayed for a while, but none of them were able to talk about anything beyond uncomfortable small talk. Felix obviously being a little closer to Monique than before had made things even more strange, and Kim had feigned illness to get her mom to shoo the two of them out.

What would she do now? She could help Kim on missions; she was surely as capable as her twin if not more so, but that would be too painful with Ron around especially with the way the two of them acted around each other. Her longing for Ron had surged with the incident the night before, and there was nothing she could do to change the way she felt. What else was there for her? She sighed, and turned the TV back on in defeat.

Her mother watched her, and furrowed her brow. She was her daughter. . . even if not specifically. Ugh. This is worse than the mind switch device, Mrs. Possible fumed silently. Well, she still needs help. She back away from the stove, and headed into the living room.

"Kimmy?" she sad.

"Yeah Mom?" wincing as soon as she said it.

"I told you it's OK to call me that," she said, a serious but smiling expression on her face. "Kimmy, I. . . I was wondering if you'd be interested in taking a look at some of the job offers Kim has been sent in the last year. I'd like to get Kim to look at them, but she simply doesn't have the time, or doesn't want to given what her and Ron- I'm sorry, I didn't. . . "

"It's OK, what did you have in mind?" Kim said.

"She simply hasn't time to go over them, and since you're, well, her, maybe you could go through them and see if there are any that look interesting. You might find something for yourself as well," she said with an expectant smile.

She was trying to help, and since her counterpart hadn't gone through them yet, it wasn't as if she was being given the castoffs or anything like that. Still, it felt like her mother. . . Was helping her just like her mom would have. She smiled and nodded, then flicked the TV off and followed her to her father's home office.

In her dad's den, there was a stack of letters and brown envelopes. NASA; all branches of the military; the CIA, FBI, and the NSA, several international law enforcement agencies including Global Justice. Which explained the engagement gift from Doctor Director, she thought. A little recruitment honey, huh? Multiple universities and colleges, probably full of promises of full scholarships and eventual tenure. Some small time stuff too; a couple of international private security firms, including one from Team Impossible. She rolled her eyes at that one, and tossed it in the never-gonna-happen pile.

The state police academy, and. . . the Middleton Police department? Boy, were they up against some tough competition. $35,000 a year for writing traffic tickets and busting "punk kids"? Yeah, no thanks. Never the less, as she held the envelope, she wondered. Then, with a moment's hesitation about opening someone else's mail pushed aside by the fact that it was sort of her mail anyway, she tore it open. She read a little way through it. It seemed pretty decent, especially if a world-saving super heroine was ready for a little break.

There was no way that Kim would go for it. Too tame for her unjaded tastes. However, they wouldn't mind getting the next best thing, would they?

* * *

I hope I'm not loading down this story with villains. I don't want it to seem like I'm filling it with characters to substitute for a story. Well, it's been awhile. Hopefully it won't be as long between updates from here on out. 


	8. Chapter 8

Holy crap, an update. By the way, everybody thank Yankee Bard for reminding me that I'm a writer. Thanks Yankee Bard!

* * *

Several maids pranced around the festive laboratory, their arms intertwined. Though not really able to prance, a man in a white coat stumbled after them, occasionally managing a skip of his own. Several other scientists and guards sang a rambling and off-color shanty about the size of their departed lord's. . . lordhood. A pile of scrap and sparking electronics were all that remained of the hated Roteger guard bots. 

"Hey," one of the drunken revelers said, "Waz thish button do?"

* * *

"Well Miss Possible, this is a pleasant surprise," Captain Murphy said as he ushered her into his office with a hearty handshake. 

"Uh, no big," Kim said. What am I doing, she screamed at herself. What if he figures out I'm not really Kim, um, the Kim he thinks is. . . oh, the hell with it. She braced herself inwardly, and smiled as she shook.

"I never thought you'd be interested in working with us," he continued. "I mean, you're world famous. You must have every single branch of the military hounding after you."

And then some, she thought. "Well, I figured I had to give everybody a fair shake," she said, but quickly smiled as broad as she could when she notice his sudden hang dog expression, "But I decided that this would offer me the best opportunity to, uh, stay. . . close to home!"

"Well put, I suppose Mr. Stoppable wouldn't be able to tag along for the ride with many of your other offers," he replied, but coloring under Kim's glare he added, "Erm, that is to say, he wouldn't be able to join you in the field with the CIA, now would he?" He motioned towards the wall behind his sparse desk. Many pictures covered the wall; much to her amusement, many of them were newspaper clippings of the police arresting miscellaneous villains she'd captured. "We here at the Middleton police pride ourselves in being able to handle the out of the ordinary, even if we aren't necessarily johnny-on-the-spot. No matter how many tranquilizers or magnetic clamping bands it takes, we're always able to hold what ever you've brought home with you. It's those dopes upstate that always put Dr. Drakken or that Dementor fellow into some paper-walled jail."

He sighed. "Well, that's neither here nor there; let's take a little tour, shall we?"

Kim raised an eyebrow. Did she detect a note of annoyance at her bringing the likes of Shego or Duff Kiligan home to roost in his sleepy little town? Maybe. It wasn't her fault that people like that followed her around. Well, maybe she did cause enough problems for them that they felt they needed to come after her where she lived. Did that mean she was indirectly the cause of so many of Middleton's problems, or at least problematic citizens?

What was her other's role in all of this, and did she have the same doubts?

She shook her head. Pay attention, Possible.

"And here's where the finest members of the law enforcement community hang out when they aren't out on patrol. AHEM!" Captain Murphy gestured at two officers sitting in a break-room playing dominoes. They both jumped up and saluted Kim halfway before they noticed who she was. "Even when they're supposed to be."

"Morning boys," she said with a half salute of her own.

"Just waiting for a phone call from an undercover sir," the younger of the two said.

"Gotta new cadet for the police academy Captain?" the other said.

"Maybe. Well, I'll have the call transferred to you in your squad car," Murphy said. "In the meantime, I hear some high schoolers have been leaving beer bottles and crap up by the old quarry. I want you two to stake it out tonight; you'll get overtime of course. This way Miss Possible." He headed through to the opposite door with Kim in tow. She mouthed "Sorry!" at them as she waved goodbye sheepishly.

As they began to make their way through the rest of the police station, Captain Murphy sighed and slowed a bit. "Miss Possible," he began.

"Call me Kim," she said.

"Kim, I'll be honest. Those boys back there probably haven't seen much action outside of wrapping up some mutant alligators or carting off some super-weapon to the local army base." He rubbed his face. "Truth be told, I'm worried about the abilities of my officers. I need a SWAT team."

"In Middleton?" Kim said with an incredulous expression.

"We've seen that bad things can happen anywhere over the last few years Kimberly," he said with sober expression. "I don't want to have pictures of Middleton High on the front page of every paper in the country, ever."

Forcing a smile, he continued, "It's a precaution, but a sensible one. Look, I need somebody with experience."

"But I'm a senior in hi- er, freshman in college," Kim said shaking her head.

"I just need somebody with the go-to ability, not a commander. Obviously I'd never be able to get these guys to follow a teenage girl," then sheepishly added, "No offense."

"None taken," she said, "I'll have to think about it."

"Good enough, Miss Possible," he said, offering his hand.

* * *

Back in a small cabin with rough-hewn walls and bare boards for a floor, two figures stood at a table. In the dim glow of the one of their hands, one hunched over the table tinkering with a blinking cylinder. 

"What are we going to do with it?" Shego asked. She'd never been up on the sciences, Drew sighed.

"We are going to right what was wrong, and make what should have happened, happen," he said. "I am going to build a time machine." Shego raised her eyebrows.

"So, we're going to go find out next week's lotto numbers?"

Drew was about to wipe his face and roll his eyes dramatically when he suddenly stopped. "Actually, I had been thinking about that," he said.

"Because it's obvious?" Shego said, with a characteristic roll of her eyes and a scowl which quickly prove to be in jest. "Of course, what was the other part of _your_ plan?"

"Simplicity itself," he replied. "We merely go back in time and give our counterparts information which allows them to succeed where we failed."

"Well, I guess that'd work, but..." Shego started, but trailed off with a confused, and to Drew, adorable, expression on her face. "But what about- what are you staring at?"

"Er, nothing."

"Anyway, how will that help us? Didn't you once say that according to nano-physics or something you can't change our actual past?" She said.

"True, but after winning the lottery, who cares if our past stinks?" he said. "I just want a Lipsky to come out on top for once, especially me, even if it's not me."

"Um, yeah, uh, doc, that didn't make any sense," Shego said, scratching her head.

"What I mean Shego, is that even if I'm not on top in this time line, I want to make sure there's a time line where I win."

* * *

The wind had picked up in the forest. At first glance a monkey swung from tree to tree, a strange sight amongst the pines and other conifers of the region. However, were there anyone to see, one could see the human hands that grasped the branches with each leap. A shock of blond hair littered with dirt and grass flapped in the breeze, and eyes that saw forever gazed from beneath it. This was a man on a quest, this was a man in torment had there ever been one. With a misplaced hand, his fingernails clawed against the side of a massive pine, bark crumbling under his fingers as he crashed to the ground. 

"DAMN IT!" he screamed. To hell with his pursuers, if there were any.

"Who are you?"

He whipped his head around. It was Her voice.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" he shouted, holding his head as he fell to his knees. He clenched his eyes shut against his memories.

"I know who you are," the voice said. "I'm a friend, OK? I won't hurt you." A gentle touch on his shaking shoulder, fingers softly grasping his hand and raising his chin up; breath on his cheek as She spoke. "You're. . . Ron, right? Your name is Ron?" He nodded.

"That was my name," he said.

"Cool, now _I've_ got a twin," a male voice said.

He slowly opened his eyes. Green ones stared back at him with tenderness, red hair brushed back with a swift motion by a black-gloved hand. Lips, _oh Kim. _He didn't think, only reached forward grasping at her, hugging her tightly to him. Tears so long withheld broke forth with sobs. "Oh Kim," he cried, and kissed her as hard as he could, hugging her against him, drunk in the taste of her lips, the scent of her hair. _Please don't let it be a dream, and if it is let me die before I wake._

"Whoa, hey, hands off pal!" Ron shouted, yanking the other boy away from his fiance's lips.

"So how'd you get the scar?" Ron asked.

"Fighting Monkey Fist," his counterpart said.

"That's harsh," Ron said. "Did he grab the Lotus Blade or something?"

"Or something."

Kim kept a little ways ahead of the two Rons, lost in thought. After picking Ron up off the ground, and calming the extra down by assuring him that she wasn't his Kim, and that it was perfectly natural for Ron to be a little defensive and would he put down that branch before she was forced to do something she might regret. "Sorry," he said. Once more, stories were swapped, and newcomers were introduced to the history of dimension in which they now all resided. This was some epic level weirdness, she thought as she shook her head. She took stock of the situation. OK, she thought, there were at least three dimensions exposed to her own. The one her alternate had come from, one the same had fought through, and now one where Ron was some kind of warlord.

That had thrown her for a loop. However, it did explain Ron's counterpart's violent tendencies. He made her far more nervous than her own twin had. His manner was guarded as if he was continually watching for weakness. A vicious streak that came from something that had happened to him. As far as she was concerned, it would be better if this trans-dimensional visitor stayed at the lab. Under heavy security.

* * *

The interview had gone. . . well. Kim walked down the street with a little spring in her step. Even as a lark, it had been nice to go outside without worrying about having to hide behind trees or duck through abandoned buildings. The air was crisp, the evening sky was clear, and a bright, blue shooting star had just appeared above her- 

"...aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

KA-THRUNCH! A cat came yowling out of an alley.

_No,_ thought Kim. _Please no, not him, anybody but-_

"NOW WHERE THE BLOODY HELL AM I?" a petulant and whiny voiced cried.


End file.
